


sunlight and stardust

by velvetcrowbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I CAN FINALLY JUST TAG FLUFF, M/M, Relationship Study, i am aware its rough please don't tell me again, i have never written for these two before so, i like to write my feelings instead of actually feeling them HA, its rough, this is a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcrowbars/pseuds/velvetcrowbars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Daichi remembers that a confession is better made twice than just once.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight and stardust

“Daichi?”

The air in the room is warm, saturated and cozy with the strength of the heater blasting through the house. It’s dark, the only light reflected through the windows with undrawn curtains, leaving splotches of light across the floor and casting shadows against the sheets of the bed and futon lying slightly rumpled beside it.

“Hm?”

His very bones are tired, limbs settled into the mattress with no desire to move. Small shadows dance across the light from the moon; it’s snowing. He can see the subtle silhouette of Suga’s body among the blankets on the floor, curled onto his side facing towards him but face still unreadable in the dim moonlight. Spending the night at each other’s houses had become more frequent to the point that words didn’t need to be exchanged, it simply happened. They had settled into this unspoken agreement. But then again, it had always been that way for them.  

“Are you in love with me?”

(a jolt. his heart is about to come out of his throat, of that he’s absolutely positive)

There was no hesitation in his voice, an innocent enough question asked with a tone of ease, but if Daichi looks closer he can see Suga’s grip on the blanket wrapped around his shoulders tighten: apprehensive, determined, afraid. Something twists itself in the pit of his stomach, a shy heat growing in his chest. He stuffs all the questions burning on his tongue back down his throat and felt them go down like a fireball. The problem was working away at the dryness in his mouth and sudden fidgets working their way into his fingers in order to answer.

(trying to put a point on how he felt about Sugawara is like trying to find the right word when it’s right on the tip of his tongue-there is no concrete emotion, it is not some tangible thing)

All he can think of in that moment is the way Suga’s eyes, when he looked close enough, contained flecks of ember on the edges, just subtle enough that only if he caught it at the right moment would they be visible. And when he spoke it lilted, alive and oozing a deeper understanding of everything. And how whenever he smiled his eyes would scrunch up like little half moons, grinning, always genuine, always incomparable.

Sugawara Koushi crashed into his life all soft glances and full throated laughter, tidal waves and giant globs of sunlight. He was exactly the type of person Daichi had thought of as unswayable, a force to be reckoned with but in the best kind of way because people like Sugawara didn't destroy when they touched you, they healed.  

They met, fourth morning of first year when the summer breeze was still alive and Daichi remembers feeling like he was still ten years old in his new uniform and freshly filled school bag on the walk to school.

(“you walk this way too?” the voice came, huffing and wide-eyed. he had seen the other everyday, hair slightly messy and beauty mark prominent on the side of his heart shaped face. “let’s walk together then!”)

They realized they were in the volleyball club together the next week, beginning to fall into an old routine of exchanged waves and confident hello’s. From there it only grew. They walked to and from school together, shoes skidding on the sidewalk and playful shoulder nudges all encompassing, spending afternoons together in that hot gymnasium, sweat beading on their necks and foreheads.

(he remembered once their hands had brushed in that awkward way hands do sometimes, and he secretly kept wanting it to happen again)

He watches, or more feels, them grow together. Slowly and carefully but always together, branches intermingling and heart beats coinciding on the good days, tightening like suffocating coils around their necks on bad days.

(but those days were few and far between)

The fabric of themselves had grown so much together it was difficult to tell sometimes where he began and ended, and yet they always managed to stay as who they intended. They were reliant but separate entities, one never seen without the other for long.   

(in sync, complementary angles, fire and water)

Their first kiss happens in the back of the gym, Suga’s hands buried in his jacket, and Daichi remembers how he could feel the pounding of Suga’s pulse through his grip around his collar; it was rapid and thumping like a hammer against cloth. The kiss was messy and sweet, lingering like sugar on his tongue and still tasting the mint chapstick that Suga used on a daily basis on his own lips long after.

(it had been a long time coming he had realized, something they had both wanted for a long time but never knew how to ask for it)

He finally found the strength in his muscles to move again, scooted to the edge of his bed and peered down into the twilight that surrounded Suga’s face, trembling slightly but still completely open. He was gazing straight down at the floor, eyes glued to the tiniest break in the wooden boards of his bedroom, blanket pulled up so that it covered his nose and red-tipped ears.

“Suga-,”

His voice catches. The snow was falling harder now, floating down in flurries and touching down in miniature slopes on the windowsill outside. There was a strange calm that had settled over him, a quiet reassurance. The need to reach out to Suga becomes unbearable, urgent and needy almost like an addiction.

"Koushi,"

(he knew the answer. he had known it a long time ago)

He leaned down, his upper body off the bed and nestled his forehead against Suga’s temple. He could feel the other tense for a split second and then relax immediately, the touch familiar, almost intimate in a way.

“I love you like the sun loves the sky. Like the moon loves the tides, like the…”

He hears Suga stifle a laugh, tender and wholehearted.The smile breaks across his face almost like its contagious.

“Damn it I love you, Sugawara Koushi-”

The words are spilling out of his mouth on repeat, almost as if he can only say it during this single second, that after this they will never be able to pass his lips again. Like saying it as many times as he can somehow guarantees that the sun will rise in the morning and the stars come out at night, as if he is the only one who can confirm that tomorrow would in fact come.

_"I'm in love with you"_

(it's hardly there this time, more like a plea than anything else)

Suga shifts his head slightly and their eyes lock, hair tangled together and subconsciously Daichi finds his hand searching for Suga’s, finding it reaching out for his, soft and slightly blistered. Suga closes his eyes and sighs; Daichi runs his thumb softly along his knuckles, more like a caress than a simple touch.

“That was an awful metaphor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> well this literally happened in 45 minutes and i'm smacking it up here because why the hell not
> 
> i am afraid to write anything but iwaoi something is wrong with me
> 
> there are less parentheses this time though that's a good thing right


End file.
